


【Sladick】一只“乌鸦”

by Alva01



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alva01/pseuds/Alva01
Summary: 职业色情特工迪基鸟尝试刺杀他的目标。





	【Sladick】一只“乌鸦”

**Author's Note:**

> “乌鸦是克格勃男性色情间谍的俗称，而女性色情间谍俗称燕子。苏联克格勃的“燕子”（女间谍）“乌鸦”（男间谍）全都经过职业训练，他们的出色表演足以令古往今来的性间谍自愧不如。”  
> 其实这些间谍大多不会从事暗杀工作，只负责收集情报。文中嘛是剧情需要。  
> 这个称呼本身就很色情不是吗？

“我可不这么想，先生。”  
迪克浅笑着把抿了一口的红酒推给面前的男人。他有点醉了，因为高脚杯摇摇晃晃地歪斜着，酒液在里面打了个旋儿，蹭过他映在玻璃里的、微红的脸。  
对面的人赶紧伸出手扶住了杯子，仓皇里雪白的袖口上沾了点暗红，迪克被逗乐了，没有一点愧疚地笑出了声，然后打了个小小的嗝。“噢。”他后知后觉地捂住嘴巴，眉眼弯弯地望着对面的人，“抱歉——我有点醉了。但这杯红酒真的很好喝。”  
“您知道为什么吗？”他目光有些不聚焦，脸上浮出一朵红云，对面前人笑着，“尝一口。”

对面的男人尝了一口，跟他平时喝的酒味道没什么不同。他年纪不轻了，早就把世间美酒几乎尝了个遍，如果他的味蕾分辨不出什么特别的东西，那这杯酒实在平平无奇。  
放下酒杯，男人的眉毛拧成一团，困惑地盯着眼前笑得停不下来的年轻人。直觉告诉他这个家伙在耍他。  
年轻的漂亮男人用一种失望的眼神看着他，“没尝出什么不同吗？”他懊恼道，抓了抓头发。“一点都没有？”  
尽管在那目光中看出了谴责，男人还是诚实地摇了摇头。  
“唔，好吧。我想说，它可能比其他酒好喝一点。”漂亮年轻人把脸埋进手臂里，“因为它被我喝过一口嘛。”  
他在跟我调情。斯莱德盯着这个小伙子。他大概十八九岁，正是青涩又成熟的年纪，身着漂亮的小西装，肩线笔直，头发软软地贴在脑门上，眨巴着水水的蓝眼睛。如果不是西装腰部的刻意剪裁暴露了他，斯莱德几乎就要相信他只是个喜欢老男人的富家公子了。 噢，是的，他知道社交场上的“花儿”们是什么样子。他们——“花儿”们，比如面前这一位——总喜欢按照某种不成文的约定，穿着改良过的西装，显出腰部一段姣好的线条。这不正统，但当他们走起路来时候，会显得格外风度翩翩，让人忍不住多看两眼。  
这个男孩找上他的原因大概是他看起来像个有钱老男人。他通常不会接受这样的男孩们，不是说他们不好看，而是他们都差不多，就像牛奶巧克力一样黏糊糊的，小心翼翼又拿捏腔调，看多了就腻。但是面前这个男孩，迪克·格雷森，好像有那么点不一样。他十分胆大，毫不掩饰他的来意。他让斯莱德感觉他在消遣自己，活脱脱一副“我只顾自己开心”的样子，没有一点那种服服帖帖的、像只粘人猫的态度。  
斯莱德承认这种调皮顽劣的小孩很对他的胃口。  
“噢——你不觉得我很可爱吗？”他嘟着嘴，委屈得能挤出一两滴眼泪，“大家都喜欢我。你也应该对我挺有兴趣的呀。”  
斯莱德笑了。“小屁孩儿。”他轻声骂道，又喝了一口迪克给他的酒，这代表一种同意。  
男孩看到了，耷拉的刘海下眼睛倏地亮了亮，咧开嘴笑，露出一口白牙齿。  
“我的确觉得你很可爱。”斯莱德对他晃了晃自己的车钥匙。迪克立刻冲服务员嚷嚷道：“结账！”

他们刚进车里就一发不可收拾起来。迪克，这个好看的小烦人精，正蹭在他的脸上胡乱地吻着他，湿乎乎的，然后开始啃咬斯莱德的嘴唇，让男人的胡子在自己柔软的脸颊上刮来刮去。年长的男人满意地哼哼着。迪克坏笑着将喘息吐在他的脸上，用胯下来回磨着斯莱德的下体，让它硬起来，隔着裤子抵在他的屁股上。而斯莱德则被西装裤的束缚难受得咬了咬牙。“等不及了？”夜里男孩的眼睛亮亮的，调笑着望着他。“别在车里。”斯莱德艰难地吐出几个字。  
于是迪克朝他背后努了努嘴，透过车窗他看见一个霓虹灯闪烁的星级酒店。

“来间套房好吗？我想喝香槟。”男孩的坏笑里带点羞涩，酒店的悬顶灯在那双眼里狡黠地闪烁。他叹了口气，向前台订了间豪华的套房。  
迪克高兴地趴在他背上蹭了蹭，对着他的耳朵呼出酒气——噢，他把他迷得神魂颠倒，不是吗？迪克有点骄傲地扬起嘴角，他真的以为我是个小白脸了，计算着现在离自己被男人摔进床单里、压在身下还剩几分钟。到那时他只需要抽出早就放在枕头下的枪，给男人的脑袋开个花，就万事大吉了。  
男孩咂着嘴，想象着收工后等着他的高级香槟味。下一秒被男人用力推进电梯里。

斯莱德把他抵在电梯里明晃晃的镜子上，好让那里清晰倒映着迪克的脸，方便他看着自己被褪下衣衫。男孩好像没想到他会这样急迫似的，懊恼地哼了一声，却乖乖地配合地挺起腰。年长的男人把他的西装像抹布一样扔在脚边后，抽走了他的皮带，绑住他的手。斯莱德满意地看着他无力的扭动。 噢糟糕，迪克含糊地嘟囔。  
然后他就被斯莱德像押着囚犯那样掐住后颈，疼得生气地叫着。可还没等他抱怨完，他就感觉自己的裤子滑下来了。他露出的、光溜溜的双腿在电梯的空调气中微微颤抖，这导致他不得不踮起脚尖维持平衡。迪克有点羞耻地回望斯莱德，监控肯定拍下了这一切。

“叮”的一声，电梯终于到了顶层。斯莱德拽着绑住他手的皮带，将他背面朝上狠狠甩在了床铺里，然后跨坐在他的大腿上压住他。  
这不对，迪克心里隐隐不安。是的，他还没来得及想好对策，斯莱德就抽出他藏在枕头里的手枪，朝窗户那头扔了出去。手枪直接击碎了玻璃，在夜空中划出道银色弧线，落在人行道上，激起一片尖叫。  
斯莱德看来可一点都不惊讶，好像早就料到了。  
“一只乌鸦，是吗？”男人低低的声音在他耳边响起。迪克的背肌开始僵硬发疼，自己彻底完蛋了。  
“你怎么发现的？”他喃喃。  
“小子，你演得过火了。我以前可没见过你这么特别的。”  
“呃...”迪克眨眨眼，他觉得这是句赞美。  
好吧，当务之急是挽救一下任务。他努力想着如何从男人的身下逃脱，但思路被打断了。斯莱德的硬物正隔着裤子蹭着他的臀缝。  
他的手指顺着迪克的背沟一路缓缓地向下，用指尖找到某个点，在那里转着圈停留着。这让迪克觉得腰间痒痒的。然后斯莱德用力掐了一下，他不得不惊叫出声。“不错，他们把你训练得很敏感。”男人的嗓音透着满意，继续转着圈打磨着他的腰肌。接着他逐渐向下，拉下他的内裤，用手指抵在他的穴口。  
男人的手很暖和，长着一点中年男人都会有的老茧，沙砾般的触感让迪克开始喘息。当他的指尖轻摁在穴口内侧时候，迪克舒服得也硬了，可斯莱德没再深入，只是一边刺激着穴口，感受着肌肉收缩，一边啃上迪克的耳朵。他牙齿的撕咬令男孩呜咽着扭动被绑住的手臂，臂上流线般的肌肉因用力轻微颤抖，溢出细密的汗水，像只被困在笼子里的小兽，徒劳地挣扎。  
然后斯莱德强壮的手臂揽住他的小腹，把他提起来了一点，拍了拍他的屁股，他能感觉到自己的屁股羞耻地泛红。“跪好。”男人命令道。  
他照做了。斯莱德想上他，并且暂时不想杀了他——很显然，发现自己想上的男孩计划取他性命这一点根本没有拂了斯莱德的兴致，而迪克则暂时安全了。他只需要在做完后，找个机会杀了这人就行了。迪克决定假装配合他，毕竟格雷森可是天生的表演家。然后——  
“呃啊！”他疼得大叫。  
因为斯莱德没有做更多扩张，就这样插了进来。“你能承受这个，不是吗？”  
他不能，是个人都不能。太痛了，迪克不受控着地收缩着，结果这令他更痛了。斯莱德被夹得啧了一声，狠狠抽了他一巴掌，揪住他的头发，“给我放松。”  
他呜咽着，完全没了一点刚刚的傲气，“我——我做不到——”他声音里的哭腔颤了一下。  
斯莱德顿了半响，嘲笑地吻了吻他后脑勺的头发。年长男人一边轻嗅着他的发香，一边把吐息喷在迪克的左耳上，“放松，男孩，放松。你很棒，”他用低哑的声音说，就像父亲在安慰儿子，然后开始吸吮着迪克可爱的耳垂，身下人发出了可口的、断断续续的哭声，“你知道你想要这个的。”

他说对了，迪克真的挺想要。他从看见斯莱德的那一刻起就觉得这是个愉快的任务。他灰白的胡子、头发和低沉的嗓音，还有那股古龙水的味道让迪克不由得假戏真做了起来。迪克没大花功夫就诱惑了他，因为天哪，他喜欢这个男人。他几乎觉得需要杀掉这位先生实在太可惜了。  
迪克呜咽地抬起腰身，感受着男人在他里面的形状，努力放松下来。他平日接受的训练让他成功了，充实的快感填满了他。然后他自己动了起来，感受斯莱德的巨大研磨着他的内壁，低低地喘息。  
“真不错，宝贝。”男人惊讶于他的承受力，继而眯着眼，开始一深一浅地抽插。泪痕还挂在年轻人的脸庞上，随着他的一下下的深入，迪克的喘息变得急促起来，终于忍不住哽在喉间的一声脆弱的、愉悦的呻吟。他喜欢带点疼痛，斯莱德想道，使坏地掐了一下男孩的乳头，迪克尖叫了一声，内壁一下子缩紧了点，然后更加卖力地动着。他回头，一边腰身起伏地迎合着后穴的抽插，一边用眼角泛红的蓝眼望着斯莱德，“——我怎么样？”他问，那声音里带着点挑衅，又有点渴望赞美。  
斯莱德没有回答，只是暴风雨般吻住了男孩的嘴，让那里冒出的呻吟变得咿咿唔唔，房间的空气中只剩下闷哼和肉体撞击的声音。就是这样，他心想着，继续狠狠地、惩罚般地操着迪克的屁股，有时候咬咬他的耳朵，让他哭出声。迪克经验丰富，那里面又紧致又有弹性，简直是个完美的性爱机器，但斯莱德的体力和耐力随着年岁累积更胜一筹。“快一点，让我看看你平时是怎么被训练的。”男人低吼着，冲撞进更深处，找到那个让迪克疯狂的点，让男孩红润的身体颤栗着，乞求斯莱德轻些。斯莱德·威尔逊没有听从他的话，反而他更剧烈地抽插着迪克已经红肿的小穴，让迪克不能自控地叫喊——男孩尖叫着射了。

“还没结束。”没等迪克的高潮过去缓一会，斯莱德就毫不费力地把他脱力的身体扳过来，抓住他的头发，将他当作工具一样操着他的嘴。迪克的脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的，蓝眼睛生气地瞪着头顶的男人，样子在斯莱德眼里很可爱。他的手还被反绑着，手腕被勒出红痕，甚至有点破了皮，但斯莱德可没在意，仍然抽插着，并恬不知耻地揉着迪克的头，让末端微卷的黑发在指缝中流过。迪克忿忿的——没人喜欢被操嘴巴的时候还被摁着头——他想要狠狠咬一口斯莱德的阴茎，但男人好像料到了，用力捏住迪克的下颌，不让他的牙齿合上，“你最好老实点，男孩。”  
“你也坠好知道谁才系猎物。”迪克的口里被堵得含含糊糊，却仍然嘴硬着。无果，他只好认真对待嘴里的东西。斯莱德的阴茎很大，好在他的口活也不赖。迪克像吮吸冰棒那样吸着斯莱德，他尝到了点前列腺液的腥味，与自己嘴里的红酒味混在一起，让他晕晕乎乎的，竟觉得味道还不错。你真的堕落到这种地步了，迪克·格雷森。他谴责着自己，但又忍不住更急切地舔弄着斯莱德的阴茎，希望能尝到更多那种精液的腥味。他就像只小狗，急切地扭着头吞咽着口里的巨物，感觉口水顺着自己的下巴流下来了，却甚至没有一点点不适，相反，他脑子一片混乱，只想借着口水的润滑使斯莱德更舒服，好让他射出来的白浊堵住自己的喉咙。  
“真下流。”斯莱德评价道，不知怎么地这让迪克又硬了，他哼哼唧唧地吞吐着，扭动着双腿，企图通过一点磨蹭来缓解自己的勃起，却只是越蹭越难耐。斯莱德留意到了，用手覆在他的阴茎上，温柔地撸动着。他的手温暖又粗糙，刮在迪克冠状沟的敏感上，爽得他几乎要翻白眼了。迪克努力地抬动自己的胯，好让斯莱德的磨蹭幅度大一些。  
给我——！他在心里呐喊着，脑子被夹在斯莱德精液味儿与自己快感间，吐息越来越难受，混乱着射了，紧接着斯莱德也闷哼一声填满了他的口腔。  
然后斯莱德放开迪克，吻了吻他的头。迪克只是红着脸，侧躺在床上，好像被精液呛到了一样剧烈咳嗽着，实则在背后悄悄活动双手，借着汗液的润滑挣脱开皮带。斯莱德似乎没看到，他起身，拿着手机走到窗边，在屏幕上敲打记录着什么。

就是现在。  
迪克抄起桌子上装满水果的盘子，往斯莱德后脑勺上狠狠砸去。新鲜的樱桃滚落下来，有些掉在了地上。  
男人没回头，几乎是懒洋洋地接住了盘子。迪克惊愕地看着他，下巴都快要掉下来了——要知道刚刚他可是使出了能够一击毙命的力度。  
斯莱德只是像没事人一样转过身来，拈起一颗还在桌子上的樱桃，塞进嘴里。“不及格。”男人含糊着。  
“什么？”  
“你的表现不及格。放枪的地方实在太俗套了。”  
“什么——？”迪克瞪着眼珠子，然后，他终于意识到了，“——操。”  
斯莱德才不是个普普通通的有钱男人，他是上面派来突击检查的。迪克愤恨地揪着自己的头发，这个月业绩全完蛋了。等等，  
“——那当你找到枪的那一刻这一切本就可以结束了，对吗？！”他怒吼。  
“啊，当然还要考验一下你的应变能力，不是吗？”年长的男人继续吃着水果，舔了舔嘴角的汁水，“还挺不错的，也许我可以考虑给你个pass？”  
“我会举报你滥用职权，”迪克冷冷地回应，“除非你再跟我来一发。这回我要坐在你身上。”


End file.
